Do my eyes deceive me?
by PandorasHollow
Summary: SNickers. The team is surprised to see Nick and Sara kissing.


_**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI and its characters, yadda, yadda, yadda...  
**AN:** Just some plotless SNickers fun, no spoilers whatsoever, the season's finale totally ignored._

-----------------------------------------------------**SNICKERS**-----------------------------------------------------

The shift had only started twenty minutes ago and the night shift crew was already processing a gang related shooting that had resulted in a collision of several cars. The four cars involved in the crime had already been towed off, the primal victim and everyone else injured had been taken to the hospital. Brass was talking with witnesses, Grissom, Catherine, Warrick and Greg were processing the scene. It was the kind of case that usually only needed the attention of two CSIs but since one of the cars involved in the accident belonged to the youngest daughter of the mayor, the whole team except for Nick and Sara who had the night off, was requested to work on the case.

Greg detected something on the ground and crouched down to take a closer look at it. He picked up the unidentified thing with his tweezers, thinking it could be nothing or everything and then he stood up while bagging that new evidence. He looked up just in time to see two familiar figures walk out of a restaurant on the other side of the street. He was about to tell Warrick that he had just seen Nick and Sara when something unexpected happened. Nick and Sara kissed. Greg's mouth opened in shock and he blindly grabbed for Warrick who was photographing skidmarks next to him.

"Sanders, what the hell?" Warrick growled, successfully securing the camera that Greg had almost knocked out of his hands.

"Look." Was all Greg said and Warrick looked in the direction Greg was facing, a surprised _'oh'_ passing between his lips.

"Warrick can you bag this please." Catherine approached the two men holding a bullet case for Warrick to bag but Warrick didn't hear her request. She looked curiously between Warrick and Greg, finding it funny how distracted they both were and glanced across the street to see what held their attention. On the other side of the street Nick and Sara seemed to have forgotten all about their surroundings as they still continued to exchange long deep kisses.

"Are that Nick and Sara?" Catherine asked incredibly.

"Yeah." Warrick and Greg said in unison.

"What's there to stare at?" Grissom asked once he had noticed all members of his team standing still. Greg just pointed towards Nick and Sara who had just stopped kissing and appeared to discuss something now. "So, what? Nick and Sara are there." Grissom had barely spoken the words when the couple kissed again. The three CSIs turned to Grissom, all sporting raised eyebrows, as if saying _'what do you say now?'_. Grissom gave them a look, not understanding why they acted surprised. "I haven't been on a date in a while but I'm sure that it usually involves kissing at some point." Grissom deadpanned.

"On a date? They're dating?" Greg asked.

"You know about it?" Catherine inquired. "They told you?"

"They didn't. I noticed it." Grissom replied.

"You noticed?" Catherine asked, not believing what he was telling her.

"Yes. Can we now go back to work." Grissom said, getting annoyed.

"How'd you notice?" Catherine really wanted to know how _he_ of all people had noticed something like that. Grissom was an amazing CSI and had an eye for details but he barely ever noticed the ongoings in other people's lives unless it's somehow related to a case.

"Oh, please, look at them." He gestured with his hand towards Nick and Sara, who were still kissing. "Every look, smile and touch they share screams love. It's as if they have neon signs on them."

"That's quite the picture." Warrick quipped.

"And so Vegas too." Greg said eliciting smiles and chuckles from the group.

"I'll be right back." Warrick said and ducked under the police tape, closely watching the passing cars.

"Me too." Greg said and followed Warrick before Grissom could stop either of them.

"Oh, come on. We're on a scene, you can't just leave." Grissom complained, tired of the unprofessional behavior of his team. He looked over to Catherine who was giving him a look that probably only him could decipher and he sighed in resignation. "You can goo too." He told her, turning around to go back to the scene but Catherine stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Hey, Brass." Catherine called to the cop who instantly looked at her. "Take care of the scene for a moment. We'll be right back."

"Okay." Brass called back and returned his attention to the witness he was interviewing.

"We?" Grissom asked and Catherine answered with a smile before tugging him with her across the street.

Nick and Sara were still lost in each other when Warrick and Greg reached them. The two men shared an amused look before Warrick cleared his throat loudly. Nick and Sara now distracted, pulled away from each other and then jumped even further apart when they saw who had interrupted them.

"Oh, hey guys." Nick said sheepishly. "Uhm…Sara had something in her eye." Nick lied lamely.

"If you continue playing tonsil hockey, then I say you'll have a hard time finding it." Warrick said bluntly, making both Nick and Sara blush. That moment Catherine and Grissom joined the four younger CSIs.

"So, what did we miss?" Catherine asked, smugly looking between Nick and Sara.

"Well, I can tell what you didn't miss. Nick and Sara canoodling." Greg replied with a grin.

"Oh, geez." Nick muttered, it was worse than that one time when his parents caught him making out with Mary Laudon when he was fifteen.

"You two care to explain this?" Warrick asked, gesturing between Nick and Sara.

"We are on our way home." Nick said. "We just had a late dinner after we saw _A Scanner Darkly_." He explained not touching the subject of Sara and him _'canoodling'_.

"Oh, really? How's the movie? I didn't have the time to watch it yet." Greg asked curiously.

"The movie is really cool. You have to watch it."

"When I said to 'explain this' I meant you two kissing." Warrick clarified, he really was surprised to witness them kiss and he was curious when and to what extent their relationship had changed.

"We're dating." Sara finally said, confirming Grissom's earlier assumption.

"Since when?" Catherine asked.

"Since we went out on a date almost two months ago." At the end of the sentence Nick's voice rose a bit making it sound more like a question than a statement. He looked at Sara and saw her nodding in agreement.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Greg wanted to know.

"Well, at first we wanted to see where things were going and how serious it'd get and then somehow we never found the right time to tell you." Sara said.

"And how serious is it?" Catherine inquired and Nick and Sara once again shared a look, before Sara turned to the team with one of those big smiles that showed the gap between her two front teeth.

"I'm meeting his parents next weekend." She said, sounding equally nervous and excited.

"You're going to Texas?" Grissom asked, he couldn't remember either of them requesting for time off.

"No, they're coming for a visit. I told them about Sara last week and they want to meet her, this time as my girlfriend." Nick explained, smiling briefly at Sara.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Sara asked abruptly, curious what the whole team was doing there.

"We're supposed to work but…"

"…You guys distracted us." Greg finished Grissom's sentence. It was then that Nick and Sara noticed the yellow tape and the police cars for the first time on the other side of the street.

"Oh, I didn't notice before."

"Well, you were preoccupied with Sara's….uhm…eye." Warrick couldn't but tease Nick who just grinned in response. Sara cleared her throat and deflected the attention from Nick and her to the case.

"You need help?" She asked.

"No, we got it covered. You two better go home before I change my mind." Grissom said, only half-joking.

"And we're already on our way." Nick said, taking Sara's hand in his.

"I want to hear more details about this so be prepared for an interrogation." Catherine said with a smile. Everyone could see how happy and relaxed Nick and Sara looked. How it was possible that they all, except for Grissom, missed to notice it for a such a long time, neither of them could explain. Looking at Nick and Sara now, it was so obvious that they were in love.

"I'm happy for you guys." Warrick slapped Nick on the back and smiled broadly at Sara.

"Me too." Greg said and then added; "Sara, if he ever hurts you give me a call."

"And you'll do what, Greggo? Beat me up?" Nick asked, openly amused.

"No, of course not. I'm not of the violent kind." Greg dismissed Nick's suggestion and stepped a bit closer to Sara. "I'll be your shoulder to cry on and to comfort you in other ways too." Greg told Sara and waggled his brow suggestively. Nick dropped Sara's hand and instead put a protecting arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him while giving Greg a mock threatening look.

"Never Greg." Sara told him but didn't try to suppress the grin his words had elicited.

"Alright everyone. As fun as this has been we have to go back to work and you two go home and get some sleep. We'll see you tomorrow." Grissom first addressed Catherine, Warrick and Greg and then Nick and Sara.

"Okay, we're going but sleep is not what I have in mind." Nick said with a broad grin upon his face.

"Nick!" Sara looked at him in disbelief, her cheeks taking on a deeper shade of pink.

"Just rub it in my face, Stokes." Greg said, shoving Nick's shoulder lightly.

"What? I meant I want to watch TV when we get to my place." Nick said innocently, although everyone knew that's not what he had implied previously.

"You're full of it, man." Warrick said and shook his head.

"I'd say so." Sara commented and Nick looked at her in surprise, his eyes quickly finding hers.

"You're gonna pay for that Sidle." He threatened playfully, squeezing her hip where his hand was resting.

"Oh, yeah?" Sara asked, her voice challenging and a tad deeper than usually, a mischievous glint in her brown eyes.

"Oh God, first the canoodling now this." Greg said making a face at the couple that could obviously distract each other easily, forget that they weren't alone. "What's next? Pet names?" Warrick chuckled and Grissom just shook his head before walking back across the street.

"See you guys tomorrow." Catherine said and hurried after Grissom. Warrick and Greg followed her after saying goodbye to the couple themselves.

"Let's go." Nick said to Sara and then added "bunny" loud enough for Greg to hear who groaned in response. Nick laughed and turned to Sara.

"Let's go cowboy." Sara nudged him with her hip and Nick dipped his head, capturing her lips in a chaste kiss before once again taking her hand in his. They walked down the street where Nick's car was parked and got in.

"So you ready to go home and '_watch some TV'_?" Nick asked and Sara laughed, reaching over the console and squeezing his arm.

"Always." Was her reply and Nick grinned happily as he started the car, steering his way through the Las Vegas traffic towards home for some '_TV time'_.

**The End**


End file.
